1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and in particular relates to a commercial refrigerator with LED lights for illumination.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
At present, illuminating tools used by conventional commercial refrigerators are ordinary fluorescent lamps, which consist of ballasts, bulbs, lamp holders, connecting wires and strip lamps. During the application, there are problems in that the fluorescent lamps suffers the disadvantages of short service life, large power consumption, attenuation of light at low temperature and being non-environmental.
To eliminate the disadvantages of conventional commercial refrigerators using fluorescent lamps, Chinese invention patent ZL 200620167055.2 discloses a commercial refrigerator using LED light for illuminating, which comprises case body, power unit, refrigeration system, external and internal lamp boxes of commercial refrigerator, and the technical feature of which is replacing the fluorescent lamps with strip LED lights in the lamp boxes of commercial refrigerator. Usually, protective covers are provided on the LED lamps to prevent the lamps from being damaged by goods coming in and out the refrigerator. However, the volume of the refrigerator inner liner has been relatively reduced, since the whole illuminating device arranged on the side wall of the inner liner has taken up part of the space for storage. Moreover, most of the lampshades of conventional commercial refrigerators are formed by transparent material, as a result, the lamp light not only irradiates into the refrigerator but also into people's eyes, causing visual influence and discomfort to users.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the technical problems mentioned above.